To the end of love
by guamgirl
Summary: Sakura has the power to stop the darkness,but even with help from a unknown stranger will she be able to compleatly distroy the evil that lurks around every corner? Finally finished! Please check out!
1. Prologe

**To the end of love**

AN: I do not own CCS! (Everyone wishes they did though.)

Prologue:

_There will be a warrior that will fight the darkness till the blood red moon _

_has ascended and the sun has yielded._ _Her beloved will try to save her in _

_the end but only meet his demise_. _I have foreseen this and I offer advice_.

_Remember Sakura , nothing is finale till the end. Believe in the love you _

_in you, for it will do astounding things._

_ Clow_

Looking down upon a girl standing under a single street lamp, was the bright blue moon. She looked from the sprawled trash cans to the shadows on the street, watching for any movement. She clutched a long sword which had an orange ball at the end with two small gray wings branching from it. Suddenly bearing his teeth, a huge cat with stumps dripping blood where leathery wings should be, tackled the girl to the ground.

Still holding her sword in her right hand, she thrust it into the side of the cat. The cat howled in pain digging his claws into her right shoulder. Zoning out the pain she chanted "Light of brightness hear my plea, I thrust this darkness in to thee." with a last outburst, the cat erupted into a spray of light that flowed into the ball placed at the end of the sword.

She slowly got up, now holding her right arm which was dripping blood through her fingers.  
"You know Engel, even though their the weaker ones, their still dame annoying." Sakura said to no one as she walked off.  
"Yea Sakura, I know ." a voice said deep in her head.

AN: Hi!

So did You Love it!  
Any criticizeiem is welcome!  
I know I'm not perfect, but anyway to improve is greatly welcomed.  
Thanks for reading and I sould have the next chapter up soon since I already  
have it written.

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter one

AN: I do not own CCS!

Pudding!

Chapter one  
"A beginning"

_Birring!_ The Tomoeda Highschool bell sounded. The students settled down into their seat except one. _Swosh! _10-B's classroom door slide open reveling an out of breath girl.  
"I'm sorry..for being..late again...sensei"She said as she bowed her head.  
"It's okay Sakura, just hurry up and take your seat." A middle aged woman smiled back. Sakura nodded then made her way to the second to the last desk by the window. Using her left hand she placed her book bag down and carefully slid into her seat, trying not to bump her right arm.

"Late again Sakura! That would make this the forty fourth time so far." The boy with brown hair and eyes, who sat next to Sakura, teased.  
"Shyoran, you know she can't help it!" defended a girl with long black hair and violet eyes, who sat in front of Sakura.  
"She can't help over sleeping, Tomoyo. I know." Shyoran turned his eyes back to Sakura.  
"You know I was only teasing, right?"Syoran asked placing a hand on her right shoulder. Sakura winced as she replied "Yea Shyoran, I know." His eyes widened seeing her wince, as if she was in pain. He opened his mouth to say something but the teacher interrupted saying that the class should turn to page 372 in their books. Tomoyo didn't turn around till Sakura mouthed the word  
_later._ Class started and Sakura took out her notes and started copying.

Sakura stepped out into the outdoor lunch area where tables and benches were spaced out so students could have some fresh air for lunch. She sat at a table shaded by an evergreen and started her lunch of the usual, school salad. The pizza was getting a little repetitive lately. Tomoyo sat down next too her right side and waited for her friend to tell her what she wanted to know.  
"Tomoyo it's nothing that you have to worry about. I just got a scratch from a Ragon."Sakura said to her concerned friend.  
"Let me look at it later when you come by my house okay? I should at lest bandage it since I do it better than you."  
"Funny."Sakura said sarcastically.  
"Hey girls!" Shyoran greeted as he plopped down opposite the girls.  
"Hey Shyoran!" they said in unison in a high pitched squeak, which they knew annoyed him.  
Seeing him play glare set them into fits of giggles.  
"Sakura is your arm okay? I saw you flinch this mourning when I touched your arm."Shyoran asked once the girls stopped laughing  
"Oh, it's just a scratch from when I fell down yesterday." she responded with a smile and a nodding Tomoyo.  
"Okay."Shyoran then started to devoir his food content with the answer he received.  
Both girls mentally sighed in relief. Tomoyo is the only person Sakura has ever told about the incident she had a year back.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura can you get me a book called 'The Ancient ruins of the middle east' from the attic for me?"_  
"_Sure Dad!" Sakura yelled from her room. Leaving, she opened the last door to her left then walked up the stairs to the dusty attic. She searched slowly through the line of book shelves._  
"_Found it." She quickly grasped it then headed to the door but she heard something fall behind her_. _On the ground was a necklace with an orange ball pendent with two wings. "Pretty." she gasped, grabbing it and running out of the attic. _

"_Here you go dad." she said placing the book on the table._ _She walked into the kitchen seeing her dad putting the last touches on dinner._  
"_Thanks dear, dinners almost ready. Toya won't be eating with us tonight because his at work still." Her dad said placing the food on the table._

"_That's fine, dad. I found this in the attic, can I have it?"Sakura asked showing the pendant to her Dad._  
"_I've never seen that necklace before, but if you found it in the attic I see no harm in you having it." her Dad answered._  
"_Thanks dad!"  
...  
After school Sakura meet Tomoyo by the school gate. After they walked for a bit, Tomoyo noticed Sakura's new pendant."_  
"_Sakura, that's a pretty pendant!"_  
"_I know, I found it in our attic the other day." Sakura said happily as see touched the pendant._  
"_Well, I'll see you tomorrow!"Tomoyo yelled as she turned down her street. "Bye!"Sakura said as she waved goodbye._

_After she had walked a ways, she noticed a big dog siting at the corner. She walked closer to the dog then stopped as she noticed how it's eyes glowed a bright, sick red._

"_Good dog." she said slowly backing away. The dog, now noticing her, slowly headed towards her growling softly. She ran. She ran as hard as see could, hearing the massive dogs barks not far behind her._

"_Sakura, I need you to hold your pendant and repeat after me." said a voice._  
"_Huh...who said that?"asked a startled Sakura._  
"_Just trust me!" It shouted giving her a split second headache.  
"Hold your pendant."It ordered again. Sakura grabbed it then ran into an alleyway, which turned out to be a dead end. _

"_What now?" she asked baking up against the wall as she spotted the dog entering the alleyway._  
"_Repeat after me, I summon thee Engel Spike."  
Clutching her pendant tighter she shouted "I summon thee Engel Spike!" Blinding light pulsated throughout the alleyway temporarily blinding the dog. Instead of the pendant being in her hand, there was a sword._

"_Now sakura, Stab the creature while it's blind then say these words." The voice ordered.  
Sakura, suddenly filled with confidence, ran up to the confused beast and stabbed it in the chest._  
"_Light of brightness her my plee, I trust this darkness into thee!" she shouted.  
The dog burst in to light that swept into the orange ball at the end of the sword._  
"_I Knew you could do it!" The voice said cheerfully in her head._  
"_What happened?" Sakura asked staring at the sword in her hand._  
"_I'm the voice of the sword Engel Spike, which you hold now. I have the power to destroy  
the evil that has entered your wrold but I need a holder to actually use the power, which happens to be you._

"_So I am now some magical girl here to save the world from unknown creatures?" She asked as she stumbled out of the alleyway._  
"_That's the geste of it, yes. Oh, before I forget. I need you to say this."  
Sakura chanted "I dismiss thee Engel spike." The sword shrunk and replaced it's self back on Sakura's necklace._  
"_Smart."she commented heading back to her home._  
"_I know this is confusing right now but I'm sure.." Engel Spike didn't even get to finsh as she was interrupted._  
"_...You'll get use to it." Sakura finished gravely._

AN:

Thanks gamma-rae for the nice review!  
Typing is so hard and frustrating.  
Just writing it out is a lot faster.  
Oh well, I'll try to type up the next chapter as soon as I can.  
I hope you enjoyed this one.

Pudding!

Please review! (pouts)


	3. Chapter Two

AN: I do not own CCS!

Pudding!

_Engel when speaking will look like this_

Chapter two

"Bird or Beast"

"Ow! Tomoyo that stings!" Sakura grouched as Tomoyo cleaned her wound.  
"Do you want it to get infected?" Tomoyo chastised as she rebounded the arm.  
"No."  
"So stop complaining" Tomoyo stated as she put the first aid kit away and sakura put her school shirt bak on.

They were at Tomoyo's house which was bigger than Sakura's but not a mansion.  
Like a highly decorated cottage made for her mom and her. Of course her mom was often gone on business so Tomoyo would often have Sakura stay after school to keep her company.

"Hey are you going to show me my new battle costume or what?" Sakura asked shaking Tomoyo out of her thoughts."Thats right!"She exclaimed running into the closet then emerging with the outfit in hand.  
"Isn't cute!"  
In her hands was a dark green tank top with a black star printed on the front and Baggy, black pants with a snug waist.  
"I like this one a lot Tomoyo!" Sakura admired holding the outfit.  
"I thought long sleeves would get in the way and it's still moderately warm outside.  
"Your always right, Tomoyo." She said sarcastically making them both laugh.

"I'm home!" Sakura shouted as she closed the front door. "Not like anyone else is."  
"_Your farther is still in India and your brother is working right?"_  
Yea, you think I would get use to it after awhile." She took her shoes off and walked down the hall to her room. Like an ordinary teen clothes, books, and anything else was toosed or left somewhere leaving a slightly organized mess. Dumping her bag on to the bed she skipped out to the kitchen.

"You've hardly said a word all day, what's up?" she asked Engel.  
"_Well, I figured you didn't want to be bothered while you were with your friends and get caught talking to yourself."_  
"You do make a good point, but Engel, Your another friend. Do you think I can't talk to you with out having to speak.?"Sakura asked stepping into the kitchen.  
"_No."_  
"Then it's settled." she put the kettle on the stove then walked to the cabinet to get the tea

"_Sakura why did you tell Tomoyo but not Shyoran?"_  
"Didn't tell him what?" She asked rummaging through the tea bags.  
"_About me and Aregan."_  
"Oh, here it is!" sakura exclaimed grabbing the tea bag see wanted after finally finding it.  
"_Sakura!"_  
"Okay! Well I don't think he would be able to handle it. He is such a worry wort.  
He may even avoid me if he knew." Sakura explained pouring the now hot water into her cup and bouncing the tea bag in it.  
"_I do not think he would shun you, Sakura."_

She didn't answer as she settled into the couch and turned the T.V. on."In subdivision Cherry Rose, around Lily street, residents heard a nosie sounding like a big cat. Some say they saw a young girl fighting a mysterious creature which had wings." The announcer of Tomenda News 7 said. "This is what one resident had to say" The screen switched to an elderly man who looked like he was about to kick the bucket. The bottom of the screen read "Takati Haromi, 79"

"She was walking down the street when that thing attacked her. She had a sword so she blocked it. Then after she sliced off both of it's wings it went away only to come back and tackled her a few minutes later. She stabbed it with the sword and the creature turned in to a pool of light that disappeared quickly. After all that she left." The old man explained with all the required hand motions. The screen switched back to the announcer. "All that police can say is that there is no sigh that anything or anyone was there. If anyone has information please call the police."Now a commercial for a shampoo came on.

"Engel, are we going out again tonight?" Sakura asked sipping her tea.  
"_Yes, I sense another at Crescent Park._"  
"I better get started on my homework then." Sakura said to her self, heading for her room.

"So were is it coming from, Engel?" Sakura, wearing the outfit Tomoyo had just given to her that afternoon, asked entering the park. Three paths branched from the entrance leading to different sections of the park.  
"_The North region."_  
"That's by the fountain area, right?" She asked jogging down the right path.  
"_Yes"_  
"Okay then, I call thee Engel Spike!" Sakura chanted now running down the path.

Once she reached the bridge she could she a large fountain surrounded by tall trees. The fountain had a crescent moon perched on top of cascading water, creating the illusion of a moon flouting on the water.  
"_Sakura be careful, this one is an Arikoti."_  
"That's the swan, right?"She asked looking in to the night sky for any movement.  
"_Close enough."_  
"_Sakura! To the left!"_  
She turned to the left and poised in a defensive stance. A dark gray feathered bird, with long claws, flew into her sword trying to push her into the fountain. She tried holding it back but she had a difficult time do that and doging all the head attacks that were being thrusted towards her face.  
"Dame it! I can't push it off."She burst out after being grazed on the cheek by it's sharp beck.  
"_Take your left hand and grab it's neck."_  
Sakura did as she was told, grabbing the long neck right under the jaw bone. It sqwaked as it trashed at her arms trying to get away.  
"_Now!"_  
"I know!"She yelled as she stabbed it in the gut.  
"Light of brightness hear my plea, I thrust this darkness into thee." Like the others, the bird too was sucked into the orange ball.

"_Excellent job, Sakura"_  
"Thanks, but now I have scratches all over my arms! What is Tomoyo going to do when see sees that?" Sakura complained as she walked away.  
"_Most likely scream."_  
Soon, even her laughter faded from the area as she disappeared from around the corner.

"So she didn't need my help this time. Maybe the next one." A young man said to himself as he sat on the edge of the fountain. As quickly as he appeared, he dissapeared into the night leaving no trace that he was even there.

Sakura crawled up to her window and slowly opened it. Her brother had pulled into the drive way so she couldn't use the front door. She crept in to her room then quickly changed in to her pink, silk pajamas. She walked out of her room and into the hall to greet her tired brother.

"Welcome home Onichan!" She greeted hugging him.  
"Hey, sis" Touya said hugging his sister back.  
"I 'll go and make you some tea." Sakura stated as she ran to the kitchen.  
"Okay"Touya answered taking off his shoes then plopping on the couch. He turned the T.V. on so he could catch the news. They were repeating the same report Sakura had watched that afternoon.

"It must be a slow news day." he remarked switching the channel to sports.  
"Here you go." Sakura placed the cup on the coffee table in front of him.  
"Thanks Sakura, but shouldn't you be in bed? It's 11:45."Touya asked looking at her peculiarly then sipping his tea.  
"Goodnight, brother." she said with a pout as she squeezed his arm then left.

Touya sat there for awhile before he put his empty cup in the sink then headed for his room.He stopped in front of her opened door seeing if she made it to the bed with out falling asleep along the way She was under her pink and green comforter sleeping peacefully. "Goodnight, Sakura." he whispered as he left to his own room to sleep.

AN: Pudding!

Here's another chapter!

I really hope if this one was better.

I need reviews! I can't tell if anyone likes it and I would like to  
know because it would help me update faster if I know that people are reading it and like it.

So please review!  
Criticisms are welcomed

Pudding!


	4. Chapter Three

AN: I do not own CCS!

Pudding!

_Engel speaking will look like this_

Chapter Three

"At twist in the road"

"Can you believe Shyoran made such a fuss over these scratches. I told you he's a worry wort!"

Sakura complained as she finished up her math homework in her living room. Tomoyo was in the kitchen making snacks for them.

"_Can you blame him for worrying about someone important to her? He probably thinks your brothers hurting you."_

"Onichan would never do anything of the sort!" Sakura exclaimed.

"_But does Shyoran know that? If I remember correctly the last time Shyoran came over he was nearly killed."_

Sakura just pouted as a response, not able to come up with a good come back.

"Sakura what did Engel say to make that expression appear on your face?" Tomoyo asked placing fresh cookies on the pine wood, coffee table.

"Nothing."She grumbled. Secounds later Ttomoyo brust in to a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Sakura practically demanded.

"How's the hunting been going along?" Tomoyo asked changing the subject.

"It's okay but theres been more annoying one's lately." Sakura shrugged into the deep brown couch, forgetting her unanswered question. Tomoyo sat next to her.

"You mean the Arikoti, Ragi, and Drigae, right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yep, those annoying pains in the rear! Engel says I haven't fought any stronger ones yet."

Sakura said rather disappointedly.

"Sakura, That's a good thing!" Tomoyo pointed out.

"I guess."

AN: Ragi is the cat, Drigae is the dog, and Arikoti is the bird beast.

"What time is it?" Tomoyo asked looking up from the book she was reading. Lokking at the clock above the mantle Sakura answered "6:45, why?"

Tomoyo quickly jumped up and rushed to back her school bag. "I'm late for dinner!"

She rushed to the front door and stuffed her feet into her shoes.

"_Sakura, there's one outside!"_

"Don't open the door!" Sakura shouted as she dashed to the entrance way. To late, Tomoyo was standing still with the door wide open her eyes in utter shock. "I call thee Engel spike!"

Sakura dashed in front of Tomoyo and blocked a black arm with long silver nails that swung down at them. "Tomoyo get back into the house!" Sakura ordered. Tomoyo quickly closed the door behind her as see rushed inside.

The arm she was blocking was connected to a human like body that seemed to move like mist around the edges. Red eyes glared down at her from a hairless head. The creatures other arm was thrusted at her head ,but Sakura dashed to the side then backed away giving the thing and her space from each other. After pulling it's hand out from the door it moved towards her slightly swaying from side to side.

She charged her sword at it but, as quick as a fly, an arm swung at her right side hitting her hard in the chest.

She laded a few feet back on her other side. Seeing a shadow loom over her, she rolled onto her back and prepared to block. Instead of a hard blow the was only a clang heard that wasn't from her sword.

She looked up and saw a young man with dark blue hair and moon trimmed grasses blocking the creatures sharp nails with his staff.,which was gold with sun on one end and a crescent moon like scythe on the other.

"Stab it now wile I have him occupied!" he ordered trying to push the hands, which were still trying to get Sakura, back.

She stabed it in the chest and chanted "Light of brightness here my plea, I thrust this darkness into thee!" the creature bust into a mist of light which, like all the others, collected into the ball at the end of Sakura's sword.

Taking the hand that hovered in front of her she helped herself up. "Thank you, but who are you?"

"Just a friend." he answered walking away. She didn't go after him but ran into her house.

"Tomoyo, are you okay?" Sakura asked rushing into the living room.

Tomoyo was perched on the couch, hands digging into the back, as she stared out of the bay window which gave a view of the whole front yard.

Tomoyo turned her head to Sakura ans stuttered. "Is...ever fight...like that...one?"

"Well sort of, but I never had any help from that guy before."

She replied sitting next to her best friend.

"Weren't You scared?" Tomoyo still looked scared.

"Well Tomoyo, after the first few battles I think I got use to it. Plus I know I will always have you waiting to take care of any injures."

"Uh, weren't you late for dinner?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face.

"Shoot!"

Tomoyo ran out of the house as fast as you can say chocolate pudding.

"_She really does worry about you."_

"I know, but I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"Ring"

Sakura jumped up and grabbed the phone saying "hey, this is the kinomoto residence."

"Hey sis, I wanted to tell you that I'll be home in time for dinner."

"Okay! Would you like stirfry or curry with your order?" Sakura asked mimicking a waitress.

"Curry sounds great" he replied chuckling a little. "Bye"

Sakura put the phone back on the hook and shighed.

"_He has been working a lot hasn't he."_

"Yea, I think he wants to pay for college on his own. He is also trying to fill in moms position since dad is gone so often. But now he knows that I don't need a mom but an older brother to look up to. Even though I still feel lonely sometimes when the house is really quite."

She said making her way to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Sakura, can you take this to room 11-C for me?" The teacher asked handing Sakura a brown envelope.

"Yes mam." Sakura walked into the crowded hall since everyone was on lunch break. "Excuse me." Sakura kept repeating as she pushed herself through the dense group of students. She was almost there when she spotted a boy, with dark blue hair and moon glasses, who looked familiar walk into room 11-A. "Where have I seen him before" she muttered to her self. **_"Just a friend"_**

The light bulb came on.

She rushed into the room and grabbed the back of his shirt. "We need to talk!" She demanded as she dragged him out of the class room.

"I never knew he had a girlfriend? Angry by the looks of it."

"Be careful dude!" Sakura heard some of the boy shout as she left.

She stopped outside at the front entrance of the school before she let go of the boy, who was smiling casually.

"Sit" She ordered pointing at the stone railing.

He did as he was told, the smile still present on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly.

"For school"

"Not that! Who are you?" she demanded frustrated.

"A friend." he answered still smiling like he knew what he was doing.

"No, a name!" she practically wanted to strangle this boy right now.

"Eirol Hiiragizawa, I already know yours Sakura."

"How..do you know?" she asked startled.

He shrugged. "I've been watching you."he said casually.

"Stalker!"she backed up surprised.

He chuckled which made Sakura more at ease."No, not a stalker."He looked at her face. "Let's just say I'm a guardian." Now he looked at the envelope in her hand. "Don't you have something you need to deliver?"he asked calmly.

"Oh, shit! Thank you!" Sakura yelled back as she ran back inside the school.

"Yeh, just a guardian." Eriol muttered to himself as he looked up into the clear blue sky, The smile gone from his face and a glaze over his eyes.

"Bye Tomoyo! I'll talk to you later!" Sakura shouted as her friend walked out the front gate of the school. Sakura stayed a little longer enjoying the breeze that caressed her face.

"Hey Sakura." Shyoran greeted as he slowly walked up to her. She turned and greeted him with a smile. " Um, would you like to for a walk in the park with me before you go home?" He asked staring at the ground.

"I would love that." She grabbed his hand and tugged him down the side walk smiling a little brighter then usual. They didn't talk, but just enjoyed the peace and company.

. Sakuras point of view .

I can't belive I grabbed his hand! And he hasn't let go yet! This would be perfect if he felt the same for me.

"Sakura, have you seen the news about the mysterious girl on the T.V.?" he asked me suddenly still looking forward.

"Yeh, I have." I looked up at him.

Do you believe in those stories?" He now looked at me as we walked down the paved pathway.

I stopped a thought about it before saying "Well, I do believe there is a girl but i don't think she's bad like they assume." He looked at me weird. "If you had the power to protect your dear one from things only you knew about wouldn't you do the same?" I stated making my point. "I would also want to keep my self a secret so the enemy doesn't use my friends to get to me.

He smiled then nodded in agreement and we continued to walk. We reached a wooden bridge that looked upon a lake with fishes that you could feed and geese. I moved to the railing and looked down at my reflection. He stood beside me and looked toward the geese swimming further down.

"I know I'm not perfect. There are probably a bunch of guys you would prefer more." he continued as I closed my eyes and listened to what he was trying to tell me.

"But I do know that you won't be able to find a guy..." he paused as I felt him brush my hair behind my ear and something pressed against my cheek. I turned to him with shock in my eyes as he finished  
".. that would love you more than I do." he played with my hair as he watched my face take in what he was saying.

He had kissed me! I can't believe he had kissed me! Okay, it was a kiss but not a kiss kiss but it was still a kiss! He lend down toward my face and the next thing I knew he was lightly kissing me on the lips. I didn't know what to do then my knees bukled and he held me up by holding me around the waist.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." he muttered to himself turning his face away from mine.

I couldn't figure out what how to respond. I like him but what should I do.

"_Kiss him back you idiot!"_

I quickly kissed his cheek which caused him to look at me surprised.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to do that, Shyoran." I smiled as I chuckled a little. He smiled the embraced me in a tight hug. Then all of a sudden he spun me around both us laughing.  
He gently put me down then lead me off the bridge.

"We'll get better." he smirked. I punched him lightly as we both broke out in giggles.  
I felt something brush me making my hairs stand up.

"_Another on is coming"_

"Uh, Shyoran I forgot that I had to go to the grocery store today. I'll see you tommaro!" I waved as I ran to were I thought it was coming from.

. End of point of view .

She dove into the tress till she came upon a small clearing. Eriol was already there leaning against a tree as something very slowly tried to pass through a light purplish portal. "Eriol, is that a portal to Aregan?" I asked watching a black hand branching from the portal wiggling it's fingers.

"Yes, that's were the evil devils come from. The sword your carrying came from Haytaki, equivalent to your heaven.

"So, Aregan is .."

" The equivalent of hell." he answered for her. Now there was a hand and a whole arm coming out of the portal.

"Dam it all to hell!" Sakura exclaimed stomping her foot.

"That would definitely make it easier." Eirol chuckled.

Sakura, realizing what he meant, started laughing too. Eriol walked over to Sakura and brushed a tuft of her hair behind her ear.

"Sakura I hope you never stop laughing, because some will die without it." he turned around and faced the portal which now the black, human looking creature had just fully gotten out.

"How do you know all this?" she asked looking at him.

"_He was all so sent down."_

"I was sent to stop something from taking place." he took out his gold staff.

"Stop what?"

"I can't tell you that." he said smiling as if he was keeping a very special secret.  
The creature now turned to them bearing to long fangs.

"Time to get to work" she said as she raised her sword.

"In did it is."

Guangirl  
Thank you Vampire Jazzy and Blue Bragon!  
I really aprciated the reviews.  
Hope I updated fast enough for your liking.  
The next one might be awhile since I have exams and I'm **suppose** to be studying.  
Write soon!

Pudding!


	5. Chapter Four

AN: I do not own CCS!

Pudding!

_Engel speaking will look like this_

Chapter Four

" Voices that are seldom herd "

"...he walked me to the bridge and kissed me!" Sakura finished her story to Tomoyo over the phone.

" That is so cute! I wish I was there to see it!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I have to start dinner so I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Bye Sakura " Sakura hung up the phone and walked towards the kitchen.

" _Are you going to tell him now?"_

"No!" Sakura blurted out slaming her fist onto the counter. "Uh, sorry. " she apologized lowering her head.

"_Why not?" _

"I just have a bad feeling, okay?" Sakura opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a pudding cup then a spoon.

"_Bad feeling?"_

"Let's change the topic." she grunted as she plopped onto the couch.

"_Dinner"_

"Crap!" She jumped off the couch and ran back to the kitchen.

"_You are amusing to watch"_

"Hey!"

_Eriol?_

"Yes Engel?" Eriol asked looking up from the book he was reading in his big cushioned, red chair in his library. The orange rays of the sunset was lightly spilling through large curtain draw windows.

_I need to speak with you._

"What about Sakura?" Eriol asked placing his book back on one of the many shelves adorning the walls.

_She can't hear us right now._

"Okay, go on." he casually walked to one of the windows which looked out upon the house's yard.

_He's coming, isn't he._

"Yes, he is preparing to come as we speak." Eriol pulled bak the curtain and stared at the fading sunset. His eye seemed to be vacant on any emotion, but looking deeper there was a sign of worry.

_How much time do we have?_

"I'm not sure, but I would guess a month and a half." Eirol dropped the curtain and headed to the dark oak door leading out of the library

"_I will leave you be for now then."_

"Bye, and tell Sakura goodnight for me."

_Bye Eriol._

Eriol walked through the door and closed it lightly with a "click".

"Now to set the table!" Sakura said clapping her hands together then went to the cabinet for the place mats.

_Eriol says goodnight_

Sakura dropped the place mats surprised.

"Wha.. How?"she stammered grabbing the place mats off the floor and arranging the on the table.

_I talked to him._

"You can do that? Without me hearing?"

_Yes_

"What about Tomoyo?" Sakura pulled out two plates and searched through the silverware.

_I can, but so far I have had no need to do so._

"Why did you need to talk with Eriol?" She asked placing the silverware next to each plate.

_I am not entitled to tell you._

"Meanie!"

A light chuckle could be heard with in Sakura's thoughts making her smile. That was the first time she had heard Engel laugh. Usually Engel was always serous or a bit curious.

"I'm home" was shouted by the front door sounding like Toya.

"Just in time for supper!" she shouted back placing the food on the table.

"Good thing too, I'm starved!" He exclaimed hugging his sister in greeting.

"Your welcome!" she sat down smiling.

"What happened today?" he asked sitting down and serving himself some rice.

"Nothing much.'

"Really, you seem awfully happy?" he asked looking skeptically at her.

She just smiled and scooped some curry onto her plate.

"Does it involve a guy?" he asked scrunching up his eyebrows.

Sakura nodded eating some of her food.

"Who?"

"I'm not telling." she stated with a devious look in her eyes.

"I won't kill him unless he kisses you or something to that extent." he said leaning into his chair.

"Well then, your already going to kill him" she smiled.

Toya almost fell out of the chair. Thankfully he had grabbed the table and was now staring shocked at his little sister.

"Ew..not that! Shyoran only kissed me!" she exclaimed waving her hands in front of her.

"Oh, Shyoran. If he douse anything, tell me and I'll beat his ass!" he said returing to his chair.

"I will"

Two weeks and the wether had turned chilly The trees had turned beautiful hues of red and orange. The highschool was in a frenzy preparing for the upcoming fall formal dance. Everyone was exited and couldn't stop talking about the coming event. In one week everyone would be decked out in there best and having a blast.

Sakura however was not engaging in the excitement but staring out the classroom window from the comfortable position of her desk.

"Hey Sakura, would you go the dance with me?" a boy with dark red hair and green eyes asked anxiously. Before she could answer thuogh, Shyoran stepped in front of the guy and said glaring at the poor kid

"Soory, she's already taken."

At once the room was deep silent. You could hear a needle drop.

"Your going out?" They all exclaimed at once. They both nodded their heads in response with their cheeks flaming.

"Finally!" they all shouted exasperated.

So everything returned to semi normal when Tomoyo bounced up and announced with stars blaring from her eyes.

"Sakura, I finished your dress!"

"Is it flashy?" Sakura sighed hoping for a "No".

"Let's just say it's perfect for you." Tomoyo answered not giving away a single hint.

"What did I sign my self up for?" she whispered.

"Bye Shyoran!" shouted Tomoyo and Sakura as they left school. He had to stay since he had cleaning duty.

"So? Did he ask you already?" Tomoyo asked leaning into her friend.

"Yes" Sakura stated as a matter of fact. She turned to Tomoyo and the next thing you know the both squealing as they walked to Tomoyo's house. They continued to chat till they reached the front door and Tomoyo opened the door.  
She told Sakura to get some snacks while she went to get the dress.Returning, Sakura placed the snacks on the little table in Tomoyo's room and sat on the floor.

"Isn't it beautiful" Tomoyo said as she swung the dress in front of her.  
Sakura was stunned.

"May I try it on?" She whispered slowly getting up.

"That's why you're here" Tomoyo answered tossing the dress into Sakura's hands and pushed her into the closet.

After awhile she slowly left the closet and settled herself in front of the floor length mirror. The outfit was a thin strapped gown with a v'ed waist. The skirt flared out just a little with the help of the under layer of netting. The color was a dark maroon with black sheer over it.

"Of course I will be doing your hair.'Tomoyo stated fluffing Sakura's hair a little.

"Of course, as long as I can keep this dress." she said softly staring at her image.

"I'm glad you like it! And by the way, You noticed how the were shorts with it?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Well you can pull the skirt off so you can have a ready battle costume just incase of an emergency."

"You think of everything!" Sakura exclaimed hugging her best friend.

"What are friends for?"

"To mooch off of." Both girls fell to the floor laughing their heads off.

Sakura walked into her living room and immediately turned on the stereo. Jazz music filled the living room as Sakura headed to the kitchen to make dinner. After searching the cabinets for awhile she muttered to herself

"Where is that cookbook that dad uses for making the stews?"

She moved on to her dads workroom but couldn't find it there also.

_Maybe it's in the attic._

"Of course!" she said hitting her forehead. She rushed to the attic and started to scan the selves. At the last bookshelf she found the peach colored book with green lettering that she was looking for. for the recipe she wanted.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed in triumph. While flipping the pages looking for the recipe that she wanted, a piece faded brown paper floated to the ground from the book. She picked it up and read what was written on it.

_There will be a warrior that will fight the darkness till the blood red moon _

_has ascended and the sun has yielded._ _Her beloved will try to save her in _

_the end but only meet his demise_. _I have foreseen this and I offer advice_.

_Remember Sakura , nothing is finale till the end. Believe in the love you _

_in you, for it will do astounding things._

_Clow_

"Sakura, nothing is finale until the end. Beli...I wonder what this was suppose to be for?"  
She walked back down and started to prepare dinner.

She was dancing in his arms her head resting on his shoulder. The gym was all decorated in a sunset theme.

_One is coming._

She excused herself and ran to the entrance. Running through the door she entered the front yard of the school illuminated by a full, sickly red, moon. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was now in a clearing with Shyoran standing in front of her, with his arms extended out, not facing her. Eriol was standing a few feet away yelling something but she couldn't her a sound. Suddenly see saw a flash of blue in front of Shyoran and then blood.

Sakura woke up breathing hard. "It was blood! I know it was, but whose blood?" she whispered to herself. After calming herself down she got dressed and headed for school.

Guamgirl  
I'm sorry I have taken awhile to update.  
My excuse is I read to much.  
I will try to get the next chapter up soon but the next one is going  
to take me awhile so hang in there!

Thanks

VampireJazzy

Blue Bragon

Angel Blossom

MidnightDreamer

Dark shadow69 and

gamma-rae for the reviews I really appreciate them.

Please Review (begs to death)


	6. Chapter Five

To the end of love

Chapter five "Bloody moon"

The morning was beautiful with the light streaks of orange and pink in the sky. Everything was quiet like in deep meditation. Sakura slowly walked down the side walk to school. She had woken up earlier than usual because of this recurring dream that just wouldn't leave her be.She walked into her classroom an hour before school would start but she sat on the window sill and looked out onto the school grounds.  
"There was blood...but whose blood?"she asked to herself pondering about her dream.

The school dance was this afternoon so the teachers let the students spend the whole day fixing the gym. Sakura had volunteered with Tomoyo to paint then hang the banner above the gyms entrance. Tomoyo held onto the ladder while Sakura struggled to secure the banner to the wall."So you have been having this dream nightly for a whole week so far?" Tomoyo inquired.  
"Yea, it's really strange."  
"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about too much."  
"I'm not su..ahhhhhhh!"Sakura screamed as she tripped on one of the steps and slowly fell off. Expecting a hard floor, her landing felt awfully soft. She opened her eyes and turned to see she was sitting on top of Shyoran.  
"You okay Sakura?"he asked.  
"Uh..yea."she answered getting off of him.  
"Thank the lord Shyoran was under you Sakura! No offence Shyoran."  
"None at all Tomoyo."he answered the worried girl who at the moment was checking Sakura for any injures.

It was the night she had been waiting for and Sakura found herself staring at herself in her full length mirror with a look of uncertainty. She was wearing the dress Tomoyo had made her as she stared at herself.  
"Sakura dear, are you okay?" her father asked as he walked into her room.  
"I don't know." she answered playing with the skirt of her dress.  
"You look lovely." he reassured her as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her through the mirror.  
"That wasn't what I was talking about." she sighed as she sat on her bed. "I just have this feeling that something is going to happen." taking her shoes she started putting them on.  
"I'm sure you will be fine, Sakura." her father said as he left her to ponder.  
Sakura grabbed her coat and headed for the front door.  
"Dad, dinner is in the fridge and I'm taking the car!" she yelled as she put on her coat.  
"Okay" he responded from his study.  
"Bye" she said as she closed the door and walked to the car. The ride was quiet except for the soft noises of the radio. Soon she pulled into the crowded parking lot of the school and quickly walked to the gym.

"Sakura!" she heard her friend Tomoyos voice as she entered the gym. Tomoyo was waving her over to an empty table by the left wall close to the dance floor.  
"Where is Shyoran ?" she asked taking the seat next to Tomoyo.  
"He is getting us some drinks."Tomoyo stated as she looked through the crowds on the dance floor. She was wearing a soft purple spaghetti strap, with a strait skirt dress.

"Your dress is pretty Tomoyo." Sakura complimented.  
"Not as beautiful as yours Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed stars in her eyes. Sakura sighed at her friends antics.  
"Would the two lovely ladies like a drink?" Shyoran asked as he placed a cup in front of both girls.  
"Thank you." they replied together.  
"Do you mind if I steal your companion for a bit?" Shyoran asked Tomoyo as he took Sakura's hand."Not at all." she answered smiling.

Shyoran lead a blushing Sakura to the dance floor and started a slow, simple waltz.  
She reasted her head on his shoulder and closed her Ieyes enjoying the moment.  
"Sakura. I love you deeply." he said in to her ear.  
"I do to, Shyoran."  
Everything was beautiful down to the cheezy poster of a sunset on the back wall. Everything felt so comfortable.

_Some are coming._  
Engels voice ran into her head making her dart her head up.

"What's wrong?" Shyoran asked concerned.  
"I'm sorry. I need to go to the bathroom." Sakura excused her self quickly darting to the entrance of the gym. She dashed through the doors and stopped in the front yard of the school which was lit by a full, blood red moon. She quickly looked back to the entrance and saw the doors closed. She turned forward and saw to dark shapes a ways way. Instead of charging her the ran towards the park.

"I better make this quick." she said to her self dis carding the skirt part of her dress, leaving only the shorts that were underneath. She fallowed them to a clearing and saw hundreds of dark figures crowded around one lone human.

"Eriol!" she exclaimed as slashed her way threw the enemies to reach her friend.  
"Better late then never!" he said as Sakura planted herself behind he to block his back.  
"Shall we get this party started?"She asked as she smirked at the figures in front of her.

"We shall." he answered charging forward.

Guamgirl

I no it's been awhile since I last updated but  
I was having trouble thinking of a way to write  
this chapter since it's right before the finale climax.

I have posted another story called_ I will wait even in dreams_ which is a one shot  
that I put under fairytales.

Please read and tell me what you think of it.


	7. Chapter Six

* * *

To the end of love 

by guamgirl

Chapter six

"blood night"

author note at end of story!

Pudding!

"Shall we get this party started?"She asked as she smirked at the figures in front of her.

"We shall." he answered charging forward.

Sakura dodged the first swing from the black creature and trust her sword in quickly taking it out again to slash the next one that charged.

Eriol was taking them down like flowers.

Soon both of them was standing among a giant mist of evaporated creatures.

"Is that all of them?" Sakura asked as lowered her blade and walked up beside Eriol.

"Sa..kura?" said a shaky voice as a figure came out from the trees.

"Shyoran! I can explain!" Sakura said rushing over to him

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked dumb founded as he stared at her.

"Uh..for awhile now." Sakura said scratching her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeh, I'm pretty much use to it now." she said it with a little chuckle

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment Sakura but we're not done just yet." Eriol said suddenly as he looked intensely at the deep foliage

of the forest.

"You were always quite aware Eriol. It is so nice to see you again." said a tall man

as he step into the clearing. He was wearing a deep red robe and had long, straight black hair.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she stepped in front of Shyoran.

"He is the lord of Aregani, Ranki."Eriol stated dripping with hatred towards the man in front of him.

"It's so nice of you to remember Eriol." the man said with fake consideration.

"What is he doing here?" Sakura asked Eriol only to be answered by Ranki.

"As they say 'When you want something down right you have to do it your self' so I'm hear to get rid of that dame Engel once and for all." He smirked as he took out a long silver sword from under his robe.

"You won't kill her Ranki, I'll make sure of it!" Eriol shouted as he charged at the man only to be knocked over to the side by the blunt end of the sword.

"I will deal with you later. Right now I'm after the girl and that pathetic excuse for a weapon.

Sakura stood there shocked as the man got closer.

"You'll have to go through me!" shouted Shyoran as he stepped in front of Sakura.

"Shyoran don't." She whispered at him still scared stiff.

"No, I want to do this."

"Say good bye to your little man girl." Ranki said as he thrust his sword at Shyorans heart.

Sakura was pushed to the ground and all she saw was a pool of red blood on the ground.

Shyoran fell to down the ground hard with his eyes closed.

"Shyoran?" she whispered crawling over to him.

"Don't worry Sakura he just hit his head to hard. I told you Ranki that I wasn't going to let you do it." Eriol said as he glared at the man. Eriol had the sword pierced through his chest and was holding Ranki's arm that was holding it. "Now you can't go anywhere." he said with a smirk.

"Eirol!" Sakura yelled as she stood up.

"I'll be fine. I was sent down to stop something remember? Well that was your death tonight.

You and Shyoran belong here. I've already died once so I know what I'm doing." Eriol stated never letting eyes off Ranki who was desperately trying to get out off Eriols death grip.

Blood was pouring from the wound and eriol was starting to get a little light headed.

"Don't worry about me, you have to do this Sakura! Engel knows the words!"

"**_Sakura, Trust him. Point your sword and say this..."_ **Engel said in a comforting voice.

"I'm sorry Eriol, I'll never forget you." Sakura whispered as she pointed her sword at him.

"Let go of me dame it!"Ranki yelled as nervous sweat dripped off his face.

"Light of brightness hear my last and final plea , the source of darkness vanquish thee!" Light exploded towards the to men making Ranki scream in pain.

"To see no day nor see no night but for ever a cage in side your light!" Sakura screamed as tears flowed from her eyes.

Both men disappeared with the light and the last thing Sakura heard was a whisper from Eirol.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura fell to the ground and wept dropping the sword next to her.

"_**Sakura, Eriol is now back in Haytaki. I need to go back as well."**_

"What?" Sakura lifted her head and saw the sword glowing and floating in front of her.

"_**I must wait for the next time I'm needed down here. Don't tell anyone but I liked you as a partner the best but now it's time for me to leave you be. These are the words."**_

"I'll miss you." Sakura said as she slowly stood up.

"**_As well I"_** Engel said softly.

"I, Sakura, dismiss thee Engel one final time."She said lowering her head.

The sword slowly faded into the night sky leaving Sakura alone with a sleeping Shyoran.

"Uhh...my head hurts."Shyoran said as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Hello Shyoran."Sakura whispered as she sat in front of him trying to smile a little.

"Where is everybody?" he asked quietly as he looked at her.

"They are all gone, Shyoran, all gone."

awhile later...

It was early morning and Sakura was holding a small bouquet off Sakura flowers as she looked up at the sky from the side of the bridge.

"I will never forget ether of you. Goodbye."She whispered dropping the flowers into the water which was reflecting the early morning sky.

"Sakura are you coming?" Shyoran yelled from a distance.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" She yelled as she ran after him.

The end

**I am soooooooo sorry!**

**I hate it when other authors stop and don't continue to like years later and now I've done it to!**

**All I have to say is I knew how I wanted to end it but I didn't want to make it cheezy.**

**I guess I was all so afraid of it being a total disaster!**

**I hope it was okay.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**I will never post a story again on till I have it all typed up alreay!**

**I can tell you now I will never finsh white snow so I'm going to take it off enless someone wants to take it over.**

**Thanks for reading and see you later!**

**Pudding!**

**Review Review Review!**


End file.
